Happy Anniversary Yoh
by animefreak103
Summary: Sequel to Happy Birthday Ren! It is their one month anniversary, and Ren wants to show Yoh just how much he cares about him. YohRen YAOI!
1. Chap 1 Musings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King, which makes me very sad.

Sequel to Happy Birthday Ren

**Happy Anniversary Yoh**

**Chapter One – Musings **

The day before….

Ren's POV

They had been dating for nearly a month, ever since Yoh had taken him to Gibby's for his birthday and told him that he loved him. That month had been the happiest of his life. He was living in the Funbari Onsen with the rest of gang (HoroHoro, Chocolove, Lyserg, Ryu, Faust, their spirits, Manta, and of course, the girls: Anna, Tamao, and Eliza). Anna had already known that Yoh loved Ren by the time he had told him, so there hadn't been a problem on that front, something that Ren was grateful for. He loved Yoh, but if Anna had started yelling at him about how he was promised to her and all that crap, Yoh probably would have left him. Anyways, back to musing about Yoh….

Yoh spent as much time as possible in Ren's presence; even if they were hanging out with all of their friends, Yoh was always near Ren. Aware of Ren's self-consciousness, he had kept physical touches to a minimum when they were with the others, although there was a definite increase in casual brushes of the hands and Ren got a few more glomping hugs than the rest. Yoh needed that physical touch, and Ren was beginning to understand that need, almost craving Yoh's touches sometimes (which he firmly tamped down, telling himself that he didn't need to act like a clingy girl. It didn't work very often – Yoh was a little addicting). Even when Yoh dragged him outside to lie down on the grass and look at the different shapes of the clouds and had just held his hand, it had nonetheless brought a blush to the Tao's face. Just thinking about that brought a small smile to Ren's face, which had Yoh seen, would've gotten him a glomp and a kiss.

Okay, back to the beginning of the dating….

Yoh had started off small with the physical affection part of their relationship. It had been all soft, slow kisses at first, which for some reason made Ren think that kissing him was a great privilege he had granted Yoh. After about a week of hugs, handholding, and the soft kissing, Yoh had curled up in his arms for the first time while they were watching a movie. Ren had blushed hugely, and when Yoh had asked if it was alright, he had replied with a shy "Yes," and tentatively put his arms around his boyfriend. Yoh gave a happy sigh at this and settled back, content. Cuddling then became part of their routine (though if this had been anywhere other than Ren's thoughts, he would have used a more manly word than 'cuddling'). If Ren was reading a book, or they were watching a movie, or just sitting there and enjoying the other's company, Yoh would move over and lean against Ren, resting his head on his shoulder. Eventually, Ren would somehow find himself sitting sideways on the couch, Yoh between his legs, back resting against his chest, and his arms crossed over Ren's, after he blushing wrapped them around Yoh's stomach. Eventually, Yoh would turn his head enough to softly kiss Ren. HoroHoro had walked in on this once, and immediately starting pointing and laughing, saying how 'cute' they looked. Ren had promptly chased after him, brandishing his kwando, while Yoh continued to sit there, a laughing smile on his face, while it was evident that he was also pouting at the loss of contact with his boyfriend.

After a week of this, something new occurred. They had just walked in from spending the day walking around Tokyo and talking in the coffee shop, when Yoh turned and pressed Ren gently against the wall, kissing him in his soft, slow way, before running his hands lightly up Ren's body. He had jumped slightly at this new feeling. No one had ever touched him in such a way before. Feeling Ren start, Yoh had pulled away, concern in his eyes. "Is this okay Ren? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay Yoh," he had replied. "I was just startled. I've – No one's ever touched him like that before, but it's okay." I wanted those hands back on my body, touching me as if I was something incredibly precious. Almost reverently – looking into my eyes the whole time – he placed his hands on my waist, gently coaxing them up my sides. I shivered at the heated, concentrated look in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me, slipping his tongue between my parted lips while his hands made my body sing. This continued until we were both panting for breath, his body pressing mine into the wall. Touching like this had been occurring with increasing frequency over the past two weeks, but it seemed that Yoh was hesitating to go any further without some sort of sign from me. I was embarrassed about making a move, but I was craving more too. That's when I decided to take him out for our one-month anniversary, which was tomorrow. Everything was ready. Though, I should probably tell Yoh that we were going out for a fancy dinner tomorrow night. I looked down at down at him. We were sitting outside. Rather, I was sitting, leaning against a nice shady tree, and Yoh was stretched out, his head in my lap, fast asleep. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep. So peaceful,' I thought as I ran my fingers through his chocolate-brown hair. That small movement caused Yoh to stir, opening his eyes to look up at me. "Hey Ren," he whispered, a small smile gracing his face as his hand came up to softly brush my cheek. He moved it to the back of my neck and pulled my head down to kiss me. I moaned softly at the contact.

"Hey Yoh," I returned when we parted, gasping for much needed air. "Would you like to accompany me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure, Ren. Where are we going?" His eyes were bright with the thought of going on a date. No matter how many times we went out, he always looked so excited to go.


	2. Chap 2 The Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime.

**Chapter Two – The Date**

Everything was set for tonight. I had set up Yoh's room for later that evening, struck a deal with Lyserg to take care of a few things before we came back, kept Yoh from going into his room, and the Tao family limo was waiting outside to take us out for dinner. Yep, everything was ready. Except for…

"Ren! What am I supposed to wear? I don't know where we're going!"

"Yoh, just wear your suit that you wore on my birthday!" Honestly, sometimes Yoh could be as bad as a girl. But that was okay, because he was worth waiting for.

The ride there pretty much involved Ren sitting on Yoh's lap, making out with him. They only realized that they had arrived when the driver loudly cleared this throat, clearly uncomfortable watching the two kiss. "We've arrived sirs," he said, opening the door to let the two out.

"Ren! You're taking me to Gibby's?" Yoh was astonished. It was like their first date all over again.

Ren gently closed Yoh's mouth, then gave him a quick kiss. "Yes. Let's go in."

After dinner, _Never Had a Dream Come True_ by S Club 7 came on. "Oh, just like our first date!" cried Yoh. "Let's dance Ren!" as he was pulled along behind his boyfriend, Ren allowed himself a secret smile. What Yoh didn't know was that he had specially requested this song. And this time when they danced, Ren stepped willingly into Yoh's arms, pressed against his body. They swayed gently together, their eyes closed in bliss as they held each other close. Some of the customers still sitting at their tables smiled at the young couple, who were obviously in love. As the song came to an end, Ren pulled back slightly to look at Yoh.

"I love you. Happy Anniversary Yoh," he said, leaning in to kiss him hungrily. "Let's go home."

A/N: There is a lemon next chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


	3. Chap 3 Bliss

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Shaman King, or Yoh and Ren would totally have this scene going on.

**Chapter Three – Bliss **

"Ren! Where are you taking me?" Yoh laughingly asked, when Ren covered his eyes with his hands.

"Your room," he whispered back. Yoh shivered from the heat in Ren's voice. "But why can't I see it? I mean I've been in my room befo – Oh, Ren!" Yoh gasped, as Ren had uncovered his eyes when they had stepped into Yoh's room. Lit candles covered the few surfaces, casting a pale, romantic glow about the room. (Ren had to remind himself to thank Lyserg again in the morning.) In the dim lighting, Yoh saw white rose petals scattered on the bed. (A/N: I know it's totally cheesy, but I love it. So sue me.) He turned around to look at his boyfriend, his eyes shimmering, before Ren pulled him into an earth-shattering kiss, kicking the door closed behind him. When they needed to pull away to breathe, he whispered in Yoh's ear "Make love to me, Yoh."

"Ren…." Yoh just looked at him, amazed at what he was offering him. He would make the experience so perfect for Ren, show him just how much he loved him. He didn't speak another word, but leaned in a kissed Ren languidly, as if he had all the time in the world. He pulled Ren tight against his body, running his hands up and down the Tao's back, before moving his mouth to gently suck on Ren's neck, just above the collar of the Chinese-style shirt he wore.

Ren's head fell back, a moan escaping his lips. '_Kami-sama, this feels so amazing. I hope he never stops…._' After what seemed like an eternity to Ren, Yoh moved his mouth back up to meet his, laying his hands on his chest. Ren was sure that his heartbeat could be heard throughout the rest of the Onsen when Yoh's fingers began to undo the ties that kept the shirt closed. When it hung open, Yoh slipped his hands inside, gently roving over his skin, kneading his ribs, still kissing him all the while. Finally, Yoh pushed the shirt off of him, leaving it in a silken puddle on the floor.

Ren gasped when Yoh swept him up in his arms, carrying him bridal-style to the bad. The only time Yoh's lips left his was after he placed Ren on the bed, before he stood up, just looking at his lover with lust-filled eyes. Ren shivered under the intense heat of the gaze as Yoh just continued to look at him. Then, slowly, he began to strip off his own clothes. First the tie, which he flung into a far corner, followed swiftly by the suit jacket. His shirt came off much more slowly. He looked into Ren's eyes the whole time, slowly unbuttoning it, revealing a smooth, pale chest inch by inch. Ren's mouth watered just watching him, and his pants were feeling a bit restricting. A few minutes, though it felt like years to the Tao, Yoh moved to the bed, straddling Ren's hips, as he watched his hands explore Ren's chest. His mouth and tongue followed the path that his fingers took, exploring every inch of Ren's chest, stopping when he came to the top of his pants. Wanting to prolong this a little more (plus, it was fun watching the ever-stoic Ren squirm!), he picked up some the soft rose petals and rubbed them against his own lips. "These are beautiful Ren," he whispered erotically, gazing into the golden eyes of lover. "So incredibly soft…." To prove it, he took a small handful and gently blew them across Ren's face. Ren closed his eyes when one landed on top of them. Yoh was right, they were very soft; he already knew this when he put them there, but feeling them in this way, they felt so much better. He felt Yoh gently blow on his face, dislodging the errant petals before Yoh kissed him, pressing his naked torso against Ren's own. Ren moaned at the contact, before he realized Yoh was beginning to unbutton his pants. Soon he would be revealed entirely to Yoh, and the beginnings of self-consciousness set in.

"Can you lift your hips a little Ren?" Yoh asked, missing the look on Ren's face. He silently complied and in moments, Ren lay on the bed with nothing hiding him from Yoh's steady gaze. He heard Yoh's breath catch when he looked at him. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Tao Ren?" Ren relaxed at these words. Indeed, to Yoh's eyes, the view was breathtaking. Ren lay there, panting and slightly flushed, his skin lit with the glow from the numerous candles, surrounded by white rose petals… this image would be imprinted on Yoh's brain forever. He was so busy staring, he almost didn't hear Ren's quiet voice.

"Can – can I see you too?" he asked shyly. Yoh kissed him in reply, before standing and removing the rest of his clothes with the same slowness he had removed his shirt. Ren drank in the sight of him, sitting back on his hands so that he could see him better. Yoh was gorgeous. He sat back on the bed next to Ren. Ren looked mesmerized, and it was evident in the hesitant way he reached out for him, gently stroking Yoh's body, exploring it as Yoh had explored his.

"Koi," Yoh groaned, as one of Ren's hands grazed his nipple. "Kami-sama, that feels wonderful." Taking advantage of this, Ren pushed him down on the bed, straddling his hips and placing butterfly kisses all over his chest. He moved back so he could do the same to his stomach, and their arousals brushed together, wringing moans of want out of both of them. Suddenly, Yoh flipped him on his back, kissing him a bit more desperately. Ren bent his knees with his feet flat on the bed, allowing Yoh to settle between his legs. "Are you ready, Ren?" Yoh asked, cupping his face with one hand.

"Yes. Please Yoh, I need to feel you in me." Yoh lifted himself off of his lover to reach for the lube that had been placed near the bed. He coated his fingers, reaching beneath Ren and slowly pushed one into his body. Ren moaned softly at the intrusion and Yoh kissed him, stroking his arousal with his other hand to distract him from what he was doing. When he added another finger, he stroked a bit faster, causing Ren to buck against his body at the combined sensation. When he finally added a third, Ren was practically keening beneath him. "Yoh, please!" he cried. Yoh was quite ready for this too and complied happily. Removing his hand from between his legs, he positioned himself at Ren's entrance, slowing pushing into his body. At his moan of pain, Yoh stopped, concerned about hurting his lover. "It's going to be okay love," he whispered. "Put your legs around my waist, that should make it a bit easier." Ren did, and whispered back, "Just do it, Yoh. Please." In response, he kissed him, trying to distract him, then gave one final thrust of his hips so that he was fully buried within his lover's body. Ren's hands tightened on his shoulders, and his legs tightened on his waist, the only indication that he was in any sort of pain. Yoh waited to let to pain subside, before slowly moving.

"Faster Yoh," Ren panted. Yoh obeyed, and instantly Ren felt white-hot pleasure course through him as Yoh hit a sweet spot within his body. "Ohh, again," Ren panted, moaning and sighing softly as the pleasure continued to course through them. There was a tightness in both their stomachs, indicating that they were coming to the end.

"I love you Ren," Yoh whispered, before giving one finally thrust. They came together, swallowing the other's cries of ecstasy with a soul-searing kiss, before Yoh collapsed on top of Ren.

A/N: This was my first lemon, so please tell me what you think. I tried to make something soft and sweet.


	4. Chap 4 Sweet Aftermath of PostCoital

**Disclaimer:** I love this anime, but sadly, I can't claim ownership.

**  
Chapter Four – Sweet Aftermath of Post-Coital Bliss**

Some time later…

They both lay panting on the bed, Ren on the bottom with his arms around Yoh's waist, who lay on top of him. Eventually, Yoh rolled off him, gave him a gentle kiss and told him that he would be right back. Ren heard the sound of running water in the bathroom and realized that Yoh was cleaning himself off. He should probably do that too, but he was too busy being in post-coital bliss that he just lay there, eyes half-closed, when he heard approaching footsteps. Yoh knelt by him, holding a bowl presumably full of warm water in one hand and a washcloth in his other hand. "Hey," he said softly. He dipped the washcloth in the warm water and slowly began to wipe Ren's stomach off.

"I can do that," Ren said, reaching for Yoh's hand. He wasn't in so much post-coital bliss that he couldn't even clean himself up. He was stopped by Yoh's hand on his wrist and a gentle kiss. "I know you can love, but will you let me do this for you?" At the look in Yoh's eyes, Ren relented, letting Yoh run the washcloth slowly over his body while he relaxed against the pillows. When he was done, he set aside the bowl and climbed in beside Ren.

"I love you so much Ren," he said as he put his arms around him. "You're so amazing." Ren was blushing madly by this point. "Thank you for this. It was the best gift I ever received."

"What are you talking about Yoh?"

"You, of course. Your love, uh, this…" Yoh's hand vaguely gestured at their naked bodies. "It was wonderful, just like you." Ren just blushed again.

"I love you too, Yoh. More than I could ever say." Yoh gave a happy smile, arms tightening slightly around Ren before relaxing and settling into the bed, holding Ren close.

Ren thought that this was the happiest he could ever be.

Little did he know what was to come….

A/N: Don't worry people, there is definitely more to come, depending on how many reviews this gets! I hope you enjoyed, as this is my first lemon. It will take awhile though – stupid school!


End file.
